Pokemon Learning League Self-Motivation
by Storalwhit
Summary: In this one, the gang is visiting Opelucid City, where they see some interesting places and things in it. Afterwards, they go over to the gym, where they see that Drayden has an old familiar face visiting him. Note: want to know who it is? Well, read and find out.


Pokemon Learning League

Self-Motivation (75th Story)

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

 _(Episode opens with Iris, Axew, Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Cilan, Misty and Serena coming into Opelucid City on a partly sunny afternoon with some wind blowing. The Sun peaks through the moving clouds. Ash stretches out his arms and speaks to the others.)_

Ash: Doesn't it feel great out here today?

Pikachu: Pika.

Serena: It sure does.

 _(He turns over to the audience and casually speaks to them.)_

Ash _(casually)_ : Oh, hi guys.

Pikachu: Pika-chu.

Brock _(casually)_ : Hello.

Iris _(casually)_ : Hi, there.

Axew: Axew.

Cilan _(casually)_ : Hello.

Misty _(casually)_ : Hey, how's it going?

Serena _(casually)_ : Hello, there.

 _(As they continue on down the street, they pass by a two-story building. It has a rustic look to it, a rectangular crown roof and has a revolving door. Brock points to it.)_

Brock (curiously): Hmm. What kind of place is this?

Iris: Oh, that's the Battle House.

Ash: What kind of battles do they have here?

Iris: They have triple & rotation battles here.

Ash _(impressed)_ : That's awesome.

Pikachu: Pika.

Iris: They can be a lot of fun.

Axew _(agreeing)_ : Axew.

 _(They resume on down the street. Minutes later, they come to the town square, where they are some & their Pokemon going about. In the center of it, there's a statue of a giant Dragonite with a plaque on it, commemorating how it saved the city from a major disaster. The gang looks in awe at it.)_

Serena: That looks amazing.

Misty: Yeah, it is. _(She turns over to Iris.)_ Hey, Iris. What's the legend behind this Dragonite?

Iris: Well, it was said that a long time ago, a giant tornado hit the city and caused massive destruction. A lot of people were left without homes and some even lost their lives.

Serena _(sympathetically)_ : Oh, that's terrible.

Iris: Yeah. Most thought that nothing could stop it, until suddenly, a giant Dragonite came through the clouds. Many were concerned that it was going to do more damage, but it turned out it actually came to stop it. So, it used a very powerful Twister attack, and it collided with it.

Ash: Wow! So, what happened to the Dragonite?

Iris: No one knew what happened to it or where it went, although some say it's still roaming the Earth to this day.

Ash (understanding): Ahh.

Misty: So, what should we do now?

 _(They think for a brief moment.)_

Cilan: How about we go see how Drayden's doing at the gym?

Serena: All right, then.

 _(They resume on down the street.)_

Misty: So, what's Drayden like?

Cilan: He's the mayor of the city, as well as the gym leader here.

Misty: Ahh. He must be tough.

Iris: He is.

 _(Now, we dissolve to eleven minutes later, where they come to the Opelucid City gym and head inside. Once there, they see Drayden with the Hoenn Elite Four member Drake, and a young dragon trainer named Angelina. She has long, braided blonde hair in ponytails, amber eyes, is wearing pointed glasses, and is wearing a long-sleeved silk beige shirt that goes past the elbows, tight jeans and sneakers.)_

Iris: Hi, Drayden.

Axew: Axew.

Drayden: Hello, Iris. I see you and Axew are doing well.

Iris: Yes, we are. Drayden, this is Misty, Brock and Serena.

All: Hi, there.

Drayden: Hello. _(He turns over to Iris.)_ Iris, I'd like to meet my old friend, Drake.

Iris: Hello, Drake.

Drake: It's a pleasure to meet you, Iris. Drayden's told me all about you.

Iris _(intrigued)_ : Really?

Drake: That's right, and it's a very admirable dream. I wish you luck on it.

Iris _(appreciatively)_ : Thank you.

Drake: You're welcome.

Ash: Hey, Drake.

 _(Drake turns over to Ash.)_

Drake: Ahh, Ash. It's been quite a long time.

Ash: It sure has.

Iris: You know each other?

Ash: Yeah. We met way back in the Hoenn region.

Iris _(comprehending)_ : Oh.

Drake: Everyone, I'd like you to meet Angelina.

Angelina _(confidently)_ : Hey, guys.

Drake: She's my newest apprentice.

Ash: That's pretty cool.

Pikachu _(agreeing)_ : Pika.

Drake: Mmm-hmm. Ready to show them what you got, Angelina?

Angelina: Yes. Go, Sliggoo!

 _(She tosses her Pokeball into the air and Sliggoo comes out of it.)_

Sliggoo: Sliggoo.

Angelina: Sliggoo, start off with Blizzard!

Sliggoo: Sligg.

 _(It opens its mouth & gathers white energy inside its mouth. Now, it fires a blizzard from it into the air.)_

Angelina: Now, use Shock Wave!

 _(Its body becomes surrounded in light blue electricity and it fires a beam of light blue electricity from its body.)_

Misty: That was amazing, Angelina.

Angelina: Well, thank you. _(She turns & goes over to Sliggoo.)_ You did great there, Sliggoo.

 _(She strokes its chin and it snuggles her back.)_

Sliggoo _(happily)_ : Sliggoo.

 _(She gets out a can of Pokemon food made specifically for Sliggoo and pours out a handful of it.)_

Angelina: Here you are.

 _(Sliggoo gives a quick sniff and eats it out of her hand.)_

Brock: I see you make your own Pokemon food.

Angelina: Indeed I do.

 _(He takes a sample of it from the can and tastes it.)_

Brock: You did a really good job on it.

Angelina: Well, thank you.

Brock: So, where do you come from?

Angelina: I came from Coumarine City in Kalos.

Brock: Ah-ha. Is it a great place?

Angelina:

 _(Now, we pan back over to the others talking with Drake.)_

Cilan: So, Drake, why did you decide to visit Opelucid?

Drake: I came to see how Drayden's been doing.

Cilan _(understanding)_ : I see.

Serena: Have you faced many tough opponent?

Drake: Oh, yes and some of them certainly put up quite a battle.

Ash: I'll bet they were.

Drake: They were, indeed. _(He turns over to Iris.)_ Iris, there's something I'd like to discuss with you.

Iris: What is it?

Drake: As you can you see, Angelina has the right attitude & spunk, but she also needs the right kind of motivation, so I've planned a special triple battle later today.

Iris: That sounds great.

Drake: Mmm-hmm, and I would like you to be my opponent.

 _(Iris gets a shocked & surprised look on her face.)_

Iris _(curiously & wondering)_: Umm, okay but why me?

Drake: Well, I'd also like to see what _you_ can do.

Iris _(getting it)_ : Oh, okay. It'd be a great honor.

Drake: Good to hear.

Cilan: Hmm. Perhaps we could help her build it a little more before the battle.

Drake: All right, sounds good.

 _(They go over to Angelina.)_

Cilan: So, Angelina. You excited to see this triple battle?

Angelina _(enthusiastically)_ : Oh, yes I am. It's going to be great.

Cilan: That's great. Would you like to know more on how you can build up your motivation?

Angelina: Okay, sure.

Serena: Oh, good. Well, have some motivators around you, so you can remind yourself what you're going for.

Ash: Yeah, and you if you really want to go for it, you need to have the desire for it.

Angelina: All right, but I already have those. What else can I do?

Ash: We'll let Quinn tell you more about it.

Angelina _(understanding)_ : Oh. You really think he can help?

Ash: Of course he can.

 _(He goes into his pocket, takes out the Pokepilot, turns it on and calls Quinn, who is doing a training regimen with Combusken.)_

Quinn: Oh, afternoon guys. How are you all doing?

Iris: We're doing fine, Quinn. How's the training with Combusken going?

Quinn: It's going quite smoothly.

Brock: That's great.

Quinn: Yep. _(He takes notice of Angelina.)_ Hello, I'm Quinn.

Angelina: Pleasure to meet you. My name's Angelina.

Quinn: So, what are you guys up to?

Serena: We're visiting the Opelucid gym right now.

Quinn: That sounds interesting.

Misty: It is. Right now, we're helping Angelina here build up her motivation, so do you know any ways she can do that?

Quinn: Of course I do. What you can do is focus on positive goals. Knowing what you don't want to do may be simple, but it's often harder to pinpoint exactly what you want to strive for, so if you want to accomplish anything, focus on having positive goals, and not think about negative fears.

Iris: Okay, that's a good one. What else?

Quinn: This next one is something you all probably know: keep your goals small. When you're going for a big goal, break it up into smaller goals that are easier to accomplish.

Cilan: All right, now what?

Quinn: Another way. Try to keep track of your progress. Basically, no matter what you go for, whether it's becoming a Pokemon master or a doctor, always keep track of your progress as this helps to drive & show the positive outcomes of your behavior.

Misty: That's a pretty helpful one.

Quinn: Oh, there's more. Try to periodically take some breaks. When you do this, you'll become more effective at battling & training. However, it's up to you as to when those breaks can happen.

Ash: Okay, what's next?

Quinn: This next one is an obvious, but helpful one: Don't be afraid of making any mistakes. We all often do things we haven't done before. Know that mistakes will happen and that you'll grow & get better over time.

Serena: That's a good one. What else?

Quinn: Here's an interesting thing you can do: only compare you to your previous self. Yes, you've probably heard this a million times, and there's a reason for it. Comparing yourself to others is a very easy & fast way to demotivate yourself. Remember, it's only if you've improved that matters, not how everyone else is doing.

Brock: All right, anything else?

Quinn: Yes, there is: start setting up larger goals for yourself. After you start achieving your small goals, you should start going for bigger ones, but make sure to keep your end goal in mind or it'll start to feel like it's far away & unachievable.

Angelina: Those are all really good tips.

Quinn: Yep, and there's one other thing I want to mention: know that setbacks will happen. It's very important to be in a mindset knowing there'll be failures along the way. Trying to be perfect will lead to frustration and will tempt you to abandon your goals.

Serena: Okay, that's a pretty good tip.

Quinn: Indeed, it is. So, would you guys like to see something?

Ash: You bet, Quinn.

Pikachu: Pika.

 _(Pan left to an upper panel, displaying four moments where each trainer has an ambitious goal.)_

Quinn: All right, you guys ready to go?

Misty: Yes, we are.

Quinn: Very well, then. Here, this trainer has a desire to create new breeding techniques, but is worried about how they'll turn out. What do you think she should do?

Cilan: She should focus on positive goals.

Quinn: All right, then Cilan. Now, this guy wants to push the limits of what fairy-type Pokemon can really do. What do you think he should do?

Serena: He should take breaks occasionally.

Quinn: Very well, Serena. This girl here's coming up with new, difficult Contest moves. What do you think she should do?

Ash: She shouldn't be afraid of making mistakes.

Quinn: Okay, Ash. Lastly, this trainer's trying to create training techniques that are unlike any others. What do you think he should do?

Angelina: He should start off with small goals.

Quinn: Okay, then Angelina. Good job there, guys.

Misty: Thanks, Quinn.

Quinn: No problem, Misty. Now, if you'll excuse us, we're going to get to training. See you guys later.

Iris: See you later, Quinn.

Axew: Axew.

 _(Ash turns the Pokepilot off and puts it back in his pocket.)_

Serena: Hey, Drayden. How did you & Drayden first meet?

Drayden: Ahh, yes. That was a long time ago. It was back in Slateport City.

 _(Flashback to decades ago in Slateport City, where we see a cruise ship pulling into port. A teenage Drayden comes off the ship with the rest of the passengers and enters the city. He has dark brown hair, is wearing, a light red shirt, black jeans and sneakers. As he goes through, we see the Oceanic Museum in an earlier state, the marketplace, a performance area where the Contest Hall will be one day, the shipyard and the local lighthouse. Moments later, Drayden arrives at the beach, where he sees dozens of people and their Pokemon enjoying themselves. As he reaches the shoreline, he spots a teenage Drake watching out over the ocean. Drake has black hair, a white shirt & a seaman's coat, black shorts and sneakers.)_

Young Drayden: Excuse me.

Young Drake: Oh, hi.

Young Drayden: What were just doing there?

Young Drake: Oh, I was thinking how great it would be to go sailing around the world & battle all kinds of trainers one day.

Young Drayden (intrigued): Oh, sounds interesting.

Young Drake: Yep. My name's Drake, by the way.

Young Drayden: It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Drayden.

Young Drake: So, where brings you to Slateport?

Young Drayden: I came all the way from Unova to explore what the Hoenn region's got.

Young Drake _(understanding)_ : That sounds good.

Young Drayden: Yeah. All right, my turn. What kind of Pokemon do you like to use?

Young Drake: I mainly specialize with Dragon types.

Young Drayden: Oh, good. I do, as well.

Young Drake: That's great.

Young Drayden: Well, thanks. You want to see one of them?

Young Drake: All right, sure, but let's do this somewhere quieter.

 _(They leave the shoreline and go over to a secluded spot not too far from the main beach. Drayden takes out one Pokeball.)_

Young Drayden: All right, ready?

Young Drake: Okay.

Young Drayden: Come on out!

 _(He tosses his Pokeball up and an Axew comes out of it.)_

Axew: Axew!

Young Drake: I have to say, it looks very healthy & strong.

Axew _(flattered)_ : Axew.

Young Drayden: Well, thank you.

Young Drake: Okay, my turn. _(He takes out one Pokeball.)_ Go!

 _(He tosses it up and Bagon emerges from it.)_

Bagon (spunky): Bagon!

Young Drayden: It does has a lot of spunk.

Young Drake: It certainly does. What do you say we do a little training here?

Young Drayden: Sure.

 _(Now, a montage goes on, where we see them doing extensive training, from practicing certain attack moves, strengthening their defenses, & improving on their speed. Now, they meditate near the shoreline until a big wave hits and they all get out of the way, narrowly missing it. Montage ends with them and the Pokemon relaxing near the shoreline.)_

Young Drayden: I think we did very well.

Young Drake: Yeah, we sure did.

Young Drake: So, where are you heading off to after this?

Young Drayden: I'm going off to Fortree City. How about you?

Young Drake: I'm going to head over to Dewford Town to do some more training.

Young Drayden: Oh, okay. How about we keep in touch?

Young Drake: Sounds good to me.

Young Drayden: Well, I better be going. Hope I'll see you around again.

Young Drake: All right, same to you, my friend.

 _(He leaves the shore and heads down the road. Now, a montage goes on, where we see how over the years, the two & their Pokemon have gotten stronger, as well as their bond with one another, how they've inspired & strengthened each other and honing their individual skills to great potential.)_

Drayden (V.O.): Over the next several years, we kept in touch with each other. We exchanged new training tips, informed each other of our progress, and whenever we meet up, we'd show how much stronger we had gotten.

 _(Now, we dissolve back to the present day as he finishes up.)_

Serena: That's a very intriguing story, Drayden.

Drayden: Thank you, Serena. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get prepared.

 _(He walks off.)_

Brock: Hey, guys. How about we do one thing before we go to the Battle House?

Cilan: Very well, Brock. Let's see if the viewers are up for this.

Brock: All right, then. _(He turns over to the audience.)_ You guys ready for this? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ Oh, okay.

 _(Dissolve to three scenarios of trainers having big dreams & building up their motivations.)_

Serena (V.O.): Okay, let's get to it. Here, this trainer wants to push herself to be a great Pokemon Performer. What do you think she could do here? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ Only compare himself to his past self. Okay, then.

Brock (V.O.): Now, this girl is coming up with her own medical techniques. What do you think he could do here? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ Keep track of her progress. Very well.

Iris (V.O.): Finally, this guy is going for being the greatest coordinator. What do you think he could do here? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ Start setting up larger goals for himself. Sure, why not.

 _(Dissolve back to them and Cilan casually speaks to the audience.)_

Cilan (casually): You guys did great.

Drake: Shall we be going now?

 _(They nod their heads in agreement, exit the gym, head down the street and arrive at the Battle House. Once inside, we see the battle field, which has neon lights on it & three spots for the Pokemon to be on for the triple battles. There's also a rotating platform for the rotation battles.)_

Drake: Ready, Iris?

 _(She confidently nods her head.)_

Drake: Very well.

 _(They go to the opposite sides of the field and get into their positions.)_

Serena: You think she'll do all right?

Ash: Don't worry. She's going to do great.

Drayden: This battle will now begin!

Drake: Go!

 _(He tosses up three PokeBalls into the air, and Altaria, a Zweilous and a Goodra emerge from it.)_

Altaria: _(vocalizes.)_

Zweilous: _(growls & roars.)_

Goodra: Goodra.

Iris: Okay, let's go!

 _(Axew jumps off her shoulder.)_

Axew: Axew!

Iris: Gible & Dragonite, I choose you!

 _(She tosses two PokeBalls up and Dragonite and Gible come out of them.)_

Dragonite: _(grunts.)_

Gible: Gible!

Drake: You may go first.

Iris: Thank you. Axew, use Dragon Rage! Gible, you use Flamethrower! Dragonite, Ice Beam!

 _(Axew opens his mouth and fires a powerful blast of blue & black energy into the air at Altaria. The beam forms into the shape of a blue & black dragon. Then, Gible opens its mouth and fires a red-orange stream of fire from it at Zweilous. Now, Dragonite opens its mouth, forms an orb of light blue energy in front of it and fires light blue beams of energy at Goodra.)_

Drake: Counter with Dark Pulse, Dragon Breath and Focus Blast!

 _(Zweilous opens both its mouths and a light purple orb surrounded in black & purple circles appears inside it. Now, it fires a beam of black & purple circles. Altaria fires a transparent beam of energy with white rings around it from its beak. Now, Goodra puts its hands together and forms a sparking light yellow orb of energy in between them. Then, it hurls it. The attacks collide and cancel each other out.)_

Drake: Now, use Take Down, Power Whip and Rock Smash!

 _(Altaria's body becomes surrounded by a blue aura and charges towards Dragonite. Zweilous's body becomes outlined in orange, jumps into the air and falls toward Axew. Now, Goodra's tail glows purple and hits Gible. All three attacks hit their marks and do a considerable amount of damage to each one.)_

Iris: Dragonite, fight back with Thunder Punch! Axew, Dragon Claw! Gible, Aerial Ace!

 _(Dragonite balls up its fist and it becomes surrounded by electric sparks. Then, it gets covered by a ball of electricity and throws it at Altaria.)_

Axew: Axew!

 _(Axew's claws glows light blue and he slashes out at Goodra.)_

Gible: Gible!

 _(Its body becomes surrounded by white streaks and flies towards Zweilous. All three attacks hit their targets, doing a significant amount of damage to them.)_

Iris: Now, use Night Slash, Axew! Dragonite, Flamethrower! Gible, use Dig!

Axew: Axew!

 _(His glows dark purple and slashes at Altaria. Dragonite fires a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Goodra. Now, Gible uses its claws and digs into the ground.)_

Drake: Dodge them!

 _(Goodra and Altaria get out of the way of the attacks, but Gible pops up from the ground and attacks Zweilous, doing damage to it.)_

Drake: Use Ice Fang, Sky Attack and Bulldoze now!

Zweilous: _(growls.)_

 _(Its fangs glow light blue and releases two light blue beams of energy from its fangs at Dragonite, doing a great amount of damage to it. Now, Altaria's body becomes surrounded by a white aura and flies into Axew, doing damage to him. Goodra stomps down on the ground and creates a shock wave on the ground, which crashes towards Axew, Gible and Zweilous, who all take a good amount of damage, though Zweilous braced itself.)_

Cilan: Drake's really trained them well.

Brock: You said it.

 _(Iris thinks for a few seconds, then gets an idea.)_

Iris: Ahh. Axew, use Dragon Claw, then Night Slash! Dragonite, Ice Beam then Dragon Rush! Gible, Iron Head, and then Aerial Ace!

 _(One of Axew's claws glows light blue and the other glows dark purple and slashes at Altaria. Dragonite flies up, then spins around and its body becomes surrounded in a light blue orb with white streaks. Then, it fires multiple light blue beams of energy at Goodra. Gible lowers his head and the fin turns to iron from the base of it. Now, his body becomes surrounded by white streaks and flies towards Zweilous. Goodra, Zweilous & Altaria take a great amount of damage.)_

Ash: Those were good combination attacks.

Pikachu _(agreeing)_ : Pika-chu.

Misty: Yeah, that was.

Drake: I see what you're doing, and that's quite a noble effort.

Iris: Thanks, Drake.

Drake: Now, Altaria, use Dragon Breath, then go into Solar Beam! Goodra, Poison Tail, and then use Power Whip! Zweilous, you use Dark Pulse and Hyper Voice!

 _(Altaria fires a transparent beam of energy with white rings around it from its beak, then gathers more energy in its beaks and fires a golden of energy, which the Dragon Breath wraps around and heads for Gible. Now, Goodra's tail turn purple and swings it at Axew. One of Zweilous's heads opens its mouth and fires multiple transparent rings that are outlined in light blue from it, while a light purple orb surrounded in black & purple circles appears inside the other one's moth. Now, it fires a beam of black & purple circles and the two beams combine.)_

Iris: Quick, dodge them!

 _(They all move out of the way of the attacks, but Goodra swings it back around and hits Axew with it and Zweilous redirects the beams at Dragonite, both dealing a significant amount of damage.)_

Iris: Now, use Giga Impact, Shadow Claw and Hurricane!

Axew: Axew!

 _(His body gets surrounded in an invisible energy, then a bright flash of yellow light appears in front of his face and he faces towards Zweilous. Now, he shoots him at it and an orb of light purple energy with spiraling light yellow streaks around it appear around his body and slams into it, doing great damage to it.)_

Gible: Gible!

 _(Now, one of Gible's hands becomes surrounded by a black aura with a purple outline. Then takes the form of a claw and he slashes Altaria with it, doing damage to it.)_

Dragonite: _(loudly bellows.)_

 _(It takes to the air, then its wings glow light blue and flaps them, releasing a powerful gust of wind that damages every Pokemon on the field except itself. It lands back on the ground)_

Angelina (impressed): Whoa, that was intense.

Serena (agreeing): Yeah.

 _(Angelina looks on with admiration and inspiration.)_

Drake: All right, use Take Down, Rock Slide and Crunch!

 _(Goodra raises its hands up into the air. Then, multiple white rings of energy appears above its body high in the sky and large grey boulders come out of the ripples. Now, they fall down and rain over Dragonite & Axew, doing a greater amount of damage to Dragonite. Altaria dives down at Gible, flaps its wings once and goes so fast it becomes a blur and directly hits Gible, dealing damage to him. Zweilous's teeth glow white and bites down on Axew, doing damage to him.)_

Iris: Okay, Axew use Dragon Rage, then Dragon Claw! Dragonite, use Thunder Punch, then Flamethrower! Gible, you use Aerial Ace & Shadow Claw!

Axew: Axew!

 _(He opens his mouth and fires a powerful blast of blue & black energy into the air, which forms into the shape of a blue & black dragon at Goodra, dealing a great amount of damage to it. Now, his claws glows light blue and he slashes out at Goodra, doing even more damage to it and scuffing it up a bit. Dragonite fires a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Zweilous, doing some damage to it. Now, it balls up its fist and it becomes surrounded by electric sparks. Then, it gets covered by a ball of electricity and throws it at Zweilous, doing a little more damage to it and it gets scuffed up in the process.)_

Gible: Gible!

 _(His body becomes surrounded by white streaks and flies towards Altaria and directly hits it, dealing a great amount of damage. Now, one of his hands becomes surrounded by a black aura with a purple outline. Then takes the form of a claw and he slashes Altaria with it, doing more damage to it & knocking it out.)_

Drayden: Altaria's unable to battle. Gible's the winner.

Drake: Return, Altaria.

 _(He calls it back to its Pokeball.)_

Drake: You fought well, old friend. Take a good rest. _(He turns back over to the battle.)_ Goodra, use Poison Tail  & Focus Blast! Zweilous, Ice Fang & Hyper Voice!

 _(Goodra's tail turn purple and swings it at Dragonite, directly hitting it and dealing great damage to it. Now, it puts its hands together and forms a sparking light yellow orb of energy in between them. Then, it hurls it at Dragonite, doing a little more damage to it. Now, one of Zweilous's heads opens its mouth and fires multiple transparent rings that are outlined in light blue from it at Axew, doing a good amount of damage to him. The other head's fangs glow light blue and releases two light blue beams of energy from its fangs at Gible, who narrowly evades it, but Zweilous redirects it & lands a direct hit, doing tremendous damage to him and knocking it out. He falls to the ground.)_

Gible (exhausted): Gible.

Drayden: Gible cannot continue. Zweilous is the winner.

 _(Iris goes over to him, kneels to his level and picks it up.)_

Iris (gently): Gible, you did really well out there. Take a good rest.

 _(She calls it back to its Pokeball. She gets back up and returns to her spot.)_

Iris: Now, Dragonite, use Ice Beam! Axew, Dragon Rage!

 _(Dragonite opens its mouth, forms an orb of light blue energy in front of it and fires light blue beams of energy at Zweilous. Then, Axew opens his mouth and fires a powerful blast of blue & black energy, which forms into the shape of a blue & black dragon, at Goodra.)_

Drake: Dodge them!

 _(They move out of the way, completely missing the attacks.)_

Drake: Goodra, Rock Slide! Zweilous, Rock Smash!

 _(Goodra raises its hands up into the air. Then, multiple white rings of energy appears above its body high in the sky and large grey boulders come out of the ripples. They fall down and rain over Dragonite & Axew, doing a great amount of damage to both of them. Now, Zweilous's body becomes outlined in orange, jumps into the air and falls toward Axew, landing on him & doing damage.)_

Iris: Axew, use Night Slash, then Giga Impact! Dragonite, Flamethrower and then Thunder Punch!

Axew: Axew!

 _(His claws glows dark purple and slashes at Goodra, doing damage to it. Now, His body gets surrounded in an invisible energy, then a bright flash of yellow light appears in front of his face and he faces towards Zweilous. Now, he shoots him at it and an orb of light purple energy with spiraling light yellow streaks around it appear around his body and slams into it, doing great damage to it.)_

Dragonite: _(bellows.)_

 _(It fires a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Goodra, doing some damage to it. Now, it balls up its fist and it becomes surrounded by electric sparks. Then, it gets covered by a ball of electricity and throws it at Goodra, doing a little more damage to it.)_

Drake: Goodra, Rock Slide again, then Bulldoze! Zweilous, Crunch, and then Ice Fang!

 _(Goodra raises its hands up into the air. Then, multiple white rings of energy appears above its body high in the sky and large grey boulders come out of the ripples. They fall down and rain over Dragonite & Axew, doing a great amount of damage to both of them. Now, it stomps down on the ground and creates a shock wave on the ground, which crashes towards everyone except Dragonite, who hovers above it.)_

Zweilous: _(roars.)_

 _(The teeth of one of Zweilous's heads glow white and bites down on Axew, doing damage to him. The other head's fangs glow light blue and releases two light blue beams of energy from its fangs at Dragonite, directly hitting it and doing a lot of damage.)_

Iris: Dragonite, use Dragon Rush!

 _(Dragonite flies up, then spins around and its body becomes surrounded in a light blue orb with white streaks and heads towards Zweilous.)_

Drake: Counter with Dark Pulse!

 _(Zweilous opens both its mouths and a light purple orb surrounded in black & purple circles appears inside it. Now, it fires a beam of black & purple circles. Both attacks collide, create an explosion and send both Pokemon flying back and knocking them both out.)_

Others: _(gasps in shock.)_

Pikachu: Pika.

Drayden: Zweilous and Dragonite are both unable to battle.

Drake: Zweilous, you've done well. Return.

 _(He calls it back to its Pokemon.)_

Iris: Come on back, Dragonite. You've earned a good rest.

 _(She calls it back to its Pokeball.)_

Iris: Okay, Axew, use Dragon Claw!

 _(Axew's claws glows light blue and he slashes out at Goodra.)_

Drake: Dodge and use Focus Blast!

 _(He moves out of way of the attacks and narrowly gets slashed. Now, it puts its hands together and forms a sparking light yellow orb of energy in between them. Then, it hurls it at Axew.)_

Iris: Dodge it!

Axew: Axew!

 _(He quickly moves out of the way, but the attack redirects and hits him, doing damage to him.)_

Iris: All right, Axew. Night Slash!

 _(Axew's glows dark purple and he slashes at Goodra, doing some damage.)_

Drake: Counter with Poison Tail!

 _(Its tail turn purple and swings it at Axew, who narrowly evades it, but swings it back around and hits Axew, doing a great amount of damage to him. Axew falls to the ground.)_

Iris: Axew, can you get up?

 _(He struggles to get back up, but he manages to, though just barely. He breathes more heavily.)_

Axew _(tired, but determined)_ : Axew.

Iris: Oh, good.

 _(Suddenly, a turquoise aura starts building up inside of Axew. Iris notices this and gets a look on her face as if to say, "Wait a minute. I know this move.")_

Iris: Okay, Axew use Dragon Pulse!

 _(He open his mouth and a turquoise ball of energy forms in front of him. Now, he fires it at Goodra, directly hitting him and doing a great amount of damage.)_

Drake: Use Power Whip!

 _(Goodra's tail turn light purple and swings it at Axew.)_

Iris: Dodge it!

Axew: Axew!

 _(He jumps up out of the way, narrowly missing the attack.)_

Iris: Now, use Dragon Claw & Night Slash!

 _(One of Axew's claws glows light blue and the other glows dark purple and he slashes out at Goodra, delivering a great amount of damage.)_

Drake: Goodra, Rock Slide and Focus Blast!

 _(Goodra raises its hands up into the air. Then, multiple white rings of energy appears above its body high in the sky and large grey boulders come out of the ripples. They fall down and rain over Axew, doing damage to him. Now, it puts its hands together and forms a sparking light yellow orb of energy in between them. Then, it hurls it at Axew, directly hitting him and doing more damage.)_

Misty: That doesn't look too good.

Serena: Yeah. Axew won't last much longer.

Iris _(concerned)_ : Axew, are you all right?

 _(He barely manages to get back and is more scuffed up and breathing heavily. He affirmatively nods his head.)_

Iris (relieved): Oh, good. Now, use Dragon Rage, then Night Slash!

 _(Axew opens his mouth and fires a powerful blast of blue & black energy, which forms into the shape of a blue & black dragon, at Goodra. His claws glows dark purple and starts slashing out at Goodra.)_

Drake: Dodge them and use Power Whip, then Poison Tail!

 _(Goodra moves out of the way & narrowly avoids both attacks. Now, its tail turn purple and swings it at Axew twice, doing more damage to him, and leaves a little bit of poison on him.)_

Iris: All right, Axew, use Dragon Rage again, and then Dragon Pulse!

Axew: Axxx-ew!

 _(He opens his mouth and fires a powerful blast of blue & black energy into the air. The beam forms into the shape of a blue & black dragon. Then, he opens his mouth again and a turquoise ball of energy appears in front of him. Now, he fires it at Goodra. The ball orbits itself around the beam and the two collide into Goodra, creating an explosion, landing a direct hit and dealing critical damage to it. When the smoke clears, Goodra still stands, but just barely and is completely scuffed up. Both Axew & Goodra struggle to stay standing on their feet for a moment, but then, Goodra collapses to the ground, exhausted and knocked out.)_

Drayden: Goodra's unable to battle. Axew's the winner, and the victory goes to Iris.

 _(The others applaud loudly.)_

Ash: That was awesome!

Pikachu Pika-chu.

Serena: You said it.

Drake: Goodra, you did really well. Take a nice, long rest.

 _(He calls it back to its Pokeball._ _We pan over to see_ _Iris going to Axew and picking him up.)_

Iris: You were amazing, Axew.

Axew _(exhausted)_ : Ax-ew.

 _(Drake comes over to her.)_

Drake: Iris that was quite the battle you put up there.

Iris: Thanks, Drake.

 _(The others come over to them.)_

Angelina: That was an incredible battle, guys.

Iris: Thanks, Angelina.

Drake: You really got a lot out of it, didn't you?

Angelina: You bet I did.

Drake: That's good.

Cilan: I've never seen that much passion put into a battle in a while.

Ash: Yeah.

 _(They turn over to the audience.)_

All: Thanks a lot, guys.

Pikachu: Pika.

Axew: Axew.

 _(Dissolve to moments later, where they're back at the gym doing various activities.)_

Misty: Well, that was an intense episode. Did you enjoy it? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ Oh, okay. We'll see you next time, then.

 _(They casually wave goodbye to the audience, resume what they were doing and we iris out, ending the episode.)_


End file.
